Poles are used for a variety of activities including skiing, trekking, hiking, snowshoeing, etc. The term ski pole is used interchangeably to refer to a pole that may be used for any purpose. Poles provide support for a user during particular activities. For example, hikers and trekkers commonly use poles to minimize knee impact by supporting a portion of their bodies' weight on the poles rather than their legs. Likewise, skiers use poles for intermittent support and assistance in particular types of turns. In addition, traditional cross-country skiers drive their poles downward to generate additional forward momentum. Poles are also used for various unconventional purposes such as supporting tents, marking accidents, operating a binding, etc.
Many conventional poles include a spring integrated into the pole to absorb or dampen impact forces during pole use. For example, each time a hiker positions a pole and transfers weight, various impact forces are transferred between the hiker, the pole, and the ground. Conventional spring mechanisms translate forces from either the user or the ground via the spring so as to dampen the resulting force. However, existing spring systems are unsatisfactory for a variety of reasons. First, conventional pole damping systems do not account for secondary forces such as rebound forces. Second, conventional pole damping systems have a progressive linear response that is not consistent with ideal force damping for supportive pole applications. Compression type springs create a damping force that is linearly related to how much the spring is compressed. Third, conventional pole damping systems are internal and therefore fail to provide any type of user confirmation of their operation or existence.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a pole damping system that overcomes the limitations of existing systems in a cost efficient manner.